


[podfic] Five Avengers who were Hunger Games Champions (and one who wasn’t)

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: As a punishment for rebelling against the Capitol, each year the Districts must supply two tributes, one girl and one boy between the ages of 12 and 18, to fight to the death in the Hunger Games.





	[podfic] Five Avengers who were Hunger Games Champions (and one who wasn’t)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Avengers who were Hunger Games Champions (and one who wasn’t)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244075) by [Whiskeyonsunday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeyonsunday/pseuds/Whiskeyonsunday). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=er0ivb)

 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/42i43dq4odrqhu2/THG-MCU%205%20Avengers%20who%20were%20Hunger%20Games%20Champions%20%28and%201%20who%20wasn%E2%80%99t%29.mp3?dl=0) (26.5 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:28:47


End file.
